Binary blends of polyetherimides and polycarbonates are known. Such blends exhibit higher heat distortion temperatures and improved flexural and tensile strengths over the polycarbonate component alone and are able to be processed at temperatures below those associated with the polyetherimide component of the blends.
While it is known to form blends of a polyetherimide and an acrylate copolymer, the processing temperatures of these binary blends are nearly as high as those of the polyetherimides alone. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,518. While the addition of an acrylate copolymer does increase impact strengths of polyetherimides, products made with high levels of an acrylate copolymer have been known to delaminate. Therefore, there exists a need for a composition which exhibits excellent impact properties which can be processed at relative low temperatures and which maintains the other desirable physical and chemical properties of polyetherimides.